Evelake
Appearance Evelake is quite a beautiful specimen, with supple, fair skin, full rosy lups, and big blue eyes, she gets her fair share of eyefuls from men and women alike. Her body is slim and tone, which only adds to her overall beauty. She's fairly tall for most girls, standing at 5'10", which, under different circumstances, would easily snag her a job as a model. Her bust is a perfect size, big enough to be noticeable, while not hindering her ability to move properly. Eve sports silver, hime-cut hair that comes down to her chin in fitting bob. The hairstyle usually covers her right eye. Atop her head are cute, white bear ears that twitch and move according to her different emotions, stemming from the situations she's placed in. Evelake is usually seen dressed in white attire. She first sports a white, short-sleeved crop top that shows her abdomen, and leads to grey short shorts, revealing her smooth legs. She wears white sneakers, and finally finishes her attire with a white, reflective windbreaker. She wears a very fashionable silver watch on her right wrist, yet outside of that, her clothing is rather simple compared to most other females. Personality Evelake is generally very quiet. She rarely speaks, and when she does, it's usually only to her close friend, Joseph. She, like the rest of her fellow Pages, is very observant and skilled. Raised and trained by their superior and caretaker, Galahad, Eve has developed an extensive set of natural abilities. From ample strength, to speed, and endurance. She's in peak human condition, due to the grueling training she went through from a young age within the Order. Despite this, her confidence level isn't very high. Eve can be berated on something insignificant such as not cleaning up after herself, and she'll be downtrodden for the rest of the day. The girl has a significantly weak mindset, and is rather socially awkward. She is also innately sensitive, and unbelieving in her skills, therefore sticking close to her fellow Page, Joseph. Even though she's quite a powerful Knight-to-be, her mentality holds her back, to the point that when she completes a task, she looks to others for confirmation, just to be sure she hasn't misstepped. Even so, instinct is something Galahad drilled into his young Pages, and nothing can take its place. Though she lacks in social and emotional capacity, her aptitude is top notch. She reacts with precision and accuracy. She fights with the flair and finesse that's been ingrained into her very DNA since she was a young lass, and those who come in contact her, will do well to take this into account. Background Like most other Pages, Evelake's history is not delved into. She's known to be affiliated with the Order of the Knights of the Round Table, however, that seems to be it. As time goes on, more will be revealed about her past. Weapon(s) Silvery Spiral ''- A well-crafted buckler shield, Silvery Spiral was created to aid Eve in her defensive capabilities. Mooching off its namesake, Spiral is a definitive silver color, with the design of her emblem embedded within the middle. The shield has been outfitted with technology, crafted by master specialists, that allows the shield to shrink to the size of a fashionable watch. This is due to experimental nanotechnology created by the Order's connections with cooperating manufacturing companies in Atlas and Mistral. However, the shield only has one battle-focused function, and that is mainly defense. Abilities Semblance ''Safekeeper - Evelake's semblance is one of the more simpler versions out there. Exuding her aura outwards, Evelake can create a hardened, dome-like force field that keeps opposing attacks from afflicting her and anyone near her. The harder she concentrates, the harder the field is to break. Of course her semblance comes with special features. One is the ability to turn the field invisible to the naked eye. This is to invoke the fear of invulnerability, even though that is hardly the case, and if she doesn't keep 100% concentration on her shield, the feature will give way. The second is the ability to allow people in and out of the field, without losing its structure. This is a conscious decision that Eve can make. However, like the former, this takes a lot of concentration. The largest field she's ever been able to produce has been two stories high and twenty-one yards long (roughly twenty meters). This depleted her aura completely. However, the last time she'd done anything on such a large scale was 6 years prior. Her prowess as of now is unknown. Natural Abilities Trivia *Evelake is bi-sexual. Category:Character Category:Female Category:RWBY Character Category:The Order Category:XDenshaX/Dennys